Ladron de corazones
by Angeluz66
Summary: Zero es el mejor ladron de obras de arte hasta que se cruza con su nemesis el detective Suzaku...    Suzaku es el mejor detective hasta que se cruza con la persona que le robo el corazon...
1. Chapter 1

_Osiris…_

Así se llamaba la escultura que seria suya. Estaba hecha de marfil. No cualquier marfil, era el más caro que existía por su difícil extracción.

Pertenecía a la familia burguesa de Saint mont, que la había prestado para la exhibición en el museo real de arte, que patrocinaba el príncipe Schneizel.

Aunque, la hermosa escultura no siempre había pertenecido a la familia Saint Mont. Anteriormente era propiedad de la emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia.

Contemplo una vez más su objetivo antes de ponerse en acción. Estaba seguro que el dispositivo que protegía la escultura, tenia láser que podía captar cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Se agregaba a esto las 23 cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban esa sola habitación del museo y los 15 guardias que estaban vigilantes alrededor de ella.

Sin olvidar el código que cambiaba cada 24 horas y sin el cual no se podía abrir el cristal a prueba de balas que encerraba la obra de arte.

Era sencillo…

Después de todo se trataba de Zero…

-Bien estoy listo-hablo en su intercomunicador.

Las luces se apagaron a la orden, dejando momentáneamente desubicados a los guardias, que se apresuraron a apostarse alrededor de la escultura a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía…

Mas refuerzos fueron llamados, seguido de lo cual la iluminación regreso…

Mostrándoles el lugar vacía que antes ocupaba _Osiris_….

La delineada silueta fue iluminada por la luna llena. Corría saltando por los techos de las casas y en uno que otro balcón. Su capa negra hondeaba detrás y su mascara ocultaba su identidad

Las luces de la policía se acercaban y las sirenas rompían el silencio que reinaba en las oscuras calles.

La extraña silueta se perdió de vista entre las sombras de un callejón, confundiendo por completo a los policías que lo seguían.

El grupo de hombres con uniformes azules, al entrar al callejón pudieron percatarse que no tenía salida…

-Maldición!-grito un hombre que portaba una chaqueta café. El cabello caniento y las arrugas que surcaban su determinado rostro daban cuenta de su edad.

-Alguna pista, jefe-pregunto una mujer de cabellos grises y piel morena, que parecía ser la segunda al mando.

-Me temo que no, villeta. Busquen en los alrededores, no pudo ir tan lejos!-le hablo dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Zero nos la ha vuelto a hacer. En todos mis años de servicio, nunca me había topado con un ladrón tan audaz…-musito mas para si mismo que para la mujer.

-No se desanime, jefe. Usted es capaz de atrapar a Zero…-trato de animarlo la mujer.

-No creo Villeta. Mañana presentare a mi sucesor-hablo melancólicamente-solo espero que Zero, no se salga con la suya; sea quien sea quien lo atrape…-

-Jefe…no hay ni rastro-otro interrumpió la charla.

-Ya es más de media noche, no creo que encontremos nada, como las otras veces. Que se queden la unidad 2 y 3 vigilando las calles, los demás pueden retirarse por hoy-

-Como ordene…-

-Bien, Zero hasta la vista-dio media vuelta y entro a su automóvil gris, seguido de Villeta.

Las demás patrullas se esparcieron tomando sus puestos y algunas lo siguieron.

Una mirada amatista vigilaba desde lejos los movimientos de la policía. Una vez mas el ladrón Zero, había vuelto a ganar. Ahora quedaba ver como era su siguiente contrincante.

Sonrió detrás de su mascara y prosiguió su camino.

-Rollo, la misión fue un éxito…-susurro en el intercomunicador que escondía en su extraña mascara

* * *

><p>La mañana era tibia, había regresado a su hogar después de 10 años de ausencia. <em>Las cosas habían cambiado<em>…pensó admirando el mar en la bahía, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos castaños…

Ahora había vuelto, para ayudar en un caso que tenia a la policía y a la sección de inteligencia patas arriba (n/a quiere decir que hechos un caos).

Había sido llamado porque era uno de los mejores detectives. Muchos casos difíciles, habían sido resueltos por él, haciéndolo ganar renombre…

Estaba ante si uno de los mejores casos que había visto a lo largo de su carrera y el mas interesante. Un ladrón. No era cualquier ladrón, robaba obras de arte costosísimas, dejando como única evidencia un extraño signo que parecía una grulla (n/a o eso parece el signo del geass).

Ni los mas capacitados lo habían podido detener, a aquel que se hacia llamar Zero…

-Zero me parece que te topaste con la horma de tu zapato, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente…-dejo de fijar sus ojos esmeraldas en el mar azul del puerto, para dirigirse a la gran ciudad donde lo esperaba su nuevo puesto…

Gran parte del camino se fue andando. Mirando con melancolía las calles que lo habían visto crecer y las coloridas casas que le daban la bienvenida.

Iba tan absorto en su pensamiento que no se percato de que el suelo era irregular. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde…

Tropezó con una pequeña grada…cerro lo ojos al caer esperando chocar contra el piso…recordando rápidamente que sus amigos varias veces le habían dicho que en algunas ocasiones se encerraba en su mundo distrayéndose.

No, un momento…no había chocado contra el suelo…

-Auchh!-una persona hizo una expresión de dolor.

-Oh perdone estaba distraído…-comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente. Levanto la mirada de inmediato, solo para toparse con los ojos amatistas más bellos que había visto en su vida. Se quedo sin habla

El dueño de esos preciosos ojos lo miraba con molestia, pero esa expresión en su fina cara se veía muy bien. Desprendía un aroma delicioso, el más placentero que había percibido en su vida, una mezcla de flores y brisa o por lo menos eso se imagino.

-Hey, esta un poco pesado…-el pelinegro, ojos violetas, lo saco de su contemplación. Se dio cuenta de que aun esta encima del joven de ese olor agradable.

-Oh perdone, de verdad no me estaba fijando…-

-No importa, solo quitese de encima…-Suzaku se levanto y ayudo al chico pelinegro a incorporarse, la voz era ronroneante con un timbre seductor, del cual al parecer su dueño no se percataba.

Ya de pie el ojivioleta sacudió su ropa.

-Nii-san estas bien?-un niño de apariencia adorable se acerco al pelinegro.

-Si Rollo no te preocupes-el pelinegro miro sonriente a su hermano, que le lanzo una mirada furibunda al castaño.

-etto…-interrumpió el de ojos esmeraldas-discúlpeme, no fue mi intención. Soy Kururugi Suzaku, de verdad se encuentra bien…-le tendió una mano.

-Ya se disculpo tres veces, ya capte el mensaje, debería fijarse por donde camina…-los ojos violetas lo miraban furibundos, ni siquiera le estrecho la mano-con permiso…-paso a un lado de Suzaku dejándolo con la boca abierta…

El ojiesmeralda no pudo evitar clavar su atención en la delgada figura del chico pelinegro que se alejaba con su pequeño hermano.

Las cosas le estaban resultando interesantes, lastima que no había podido preguntarle su nombre a ese chico tan atractivo. Suzaku siguió su camino…

* * *

><p>El departamento de inteligencia era una antigua casa de finales de siglo, su apariencia no era la de un cuartel, pero eso era.<p>

Las ventanas amplias dejaban entrar la suave brisa marina que viajaba de los puertos y la luz del sol que iluminaba todas las estancias.

Todo era tranquilo en esa ciudad, por eso la había escogido, también por el clima propicio para la flora exótica.

El departamento de inteligencia era una de las partes de la justicia, pertenecían a la misma policía, pero tenían un mayor rango que cualquier guardia vestido de azul, que era como se identificaba a la policía normal.

En palabras del propio Lelouch se dedicaban a los asuntos sucios que los demás departamentos no podían resolver por su poca cantidad de neuronas. Eran los últimos a los que acudían y solo lo hacían en casos de verdad graves.

Solo pocos conocían la existencia de esa extensión, por lo que el disfraz del cuartel, era el de una casa vieja.

Lelouch agradecía el ser parte de una sección oculta del gobierno, donde era mas improbable el ser encontrado y a la vez poder enterarse de todos los asuntos internos de la política.

Solo resolvían la parte teórica del caso, utilizando su gran intelecto. Nunca se habían visto en la necesidad de usar un arma, esa era otra de las ventajas de pertenecer al _departamento de inteligencia._

La ciudad era prestigiosa y con unos buenos ingresos, por el turismo y varias compañías de burgueses que se habían asentado en aquel lugar.

Era lo bastante grande y con muy buenos recursos económicos, para ser considerada una de las ciudades más importantes. Claro, no tan importante como la capital de Britannia. No había nada más grande que la capital.

-Llegas tarde…-lo apremio shirley

-Gomen Shirley, hubo junta en la escuela de Rollo y luego un pequeño accidente-

-Ya llego el sucesor del jefe…-intervino su compañero de cabellos azules.

-Y como es?-pregunto el ojivioleta, mientras inspeccionaba su uniforme blanco con azul, el uniforme del área de inteligencia.

-No sabemos. Villeta nos aviso. Esta encerrado con el jefe en el despacho. Pero supongo que nos será presentado-dijo Shirley mirando a su colega arreglar su uniforme y sonrojándose un poco.

-mmm…-el ojivioleta tomo lugar en su escritorio empezando a ordenar algunos papeles.

-No se te ve que te importe mucho Lelouch…-el peliazul se sentó en su propio escritorio enfrente del de Lelouch.

-Será otro perrito faldero de su alteza Schneizel-apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras leía con atención un documento-un burócrata que nos mandara a hacer el trabajo sucio…-

-Tan mal piensa de los detectives…-una voz alegre interrumpió la plática.

Shirley y Rivalz que oían a Lelouch, se quedaron de piedra. Lelouch ni siquiera se inmuto, donde había escuchado antes esa voz?

Lentamente Lelouch se giro para observar a su interlocutor, vestia la chaqueta café de _Rigueur, _para los detectives. Parecía muy joven para ser un renombrado investigador, su porte esbelto aunque atlético era impresionante. Los rizos castaños enmarcaban su alegre rostro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos esmeraldas de mirada amigable, pero llena de resolución.

El tipo de la mañana…

-usted?-

-Ah el chico de la mañana…-

Los otros dos los miraron con confusión…

-No creí que fuera parte del cuerpo de policia…-le dijo mirando su frágil figura

-Cuerpo de Inteligencia-lo corrigió-Usted no parece un detective…-Lelouch le contesto mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica

-Decía de los detectives…?

-Solo decía la verdad-agrego el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues yo no creo ser un perrito del príncipe Schneizel…-repuso mirándolo fijamente.

Shirley y Rivalz miraban enfrentamiento entre ambos de hito en hito…

-Ah, detective Kururugi. Veo que ya esta entablando conversación con los demás miembros…-

Todos se pararon de sus asientos y saludaron cortésmente al jefe

-Algo así…-afirmo echándole una rápida ojeada a Lelouch.

-Bueno se los presentare de forma adecuada-

-Ellos son Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fenette y Lelouch Lamperouge…-

-Mucho gusto…-dijeron los tres al unísono. Suzaku saludo a los tres, pero se quedo un rato mas contemplando a Lelouch. Con que se llamaba Lelouch Lamperouge?

-Villeta, le podrías presentar a los demás miembros, mientras hablo con Lamperouge-

-Con gusto jefe-guió a Suzaku por el resto del cuartel

-Lamperouge pasa a mi oficina…-

-Si, señor-su mirada se cruzo una vez mas con la de Suzaku antes de que este avanzara, siendo llevado por Villeta.

Entro a la oficina siguiendo a su jefe, mejor dicho su exjefe.

-Lelouch…-comenzó a hablar el detective de pelo caniento, después de cerrar la puerta, para que no fueran interrumpidos-no es necesario que te diga que eres el mejor miembro del cuerpo de inteligencia, tu ayuda a sido decisiva en muchos casos-se posiciono frente a el-He esperado retirarme de mi trabajo bastantes años y ha llegado el momento, aunque no contaba con dejar las cosas a medias con el caso de Zero-

-No conozco bien a mi sucesor, el detective Suzaku-continuo-sus referencias hablan muy bien de el, pero aun así te pido que sigas con el caso de Zero. Creo que eres el único que puede hacerlo, atrapar a ese ladrón…-

Por primera vez Lelouch lo miro profundamente a los ojos, ese hombre con bastantes años de experiencia a cuestas se había ganado sus respetos. En su mirada violeta se dibujo aquella expresión que nadie había podido comprender y que era enigma más inescrutable del mundo.

-Zero es el ladrón mas astuto que hemos estado siguiendo, es la exactitud misma. No se permite un solo fallo. Aunque durante toda mi carrera, he servido siempre a la justicia, debo decir que se ha ganado toda mi admiración y mi respeto. Nunca he conocido a un criminal igual…puedes prometer que harás lo posible por apresarlo-

El ojivioleta dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

-Le prometo que seguiré adelante, hasta atraparlo…-contesto con seriedad.

-Me satisface escuchar eso. Ahora si me permites debo terminar de empacar mis cosas-

Lelouch asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose justo antes de atravesarla para salir.

-Señor…-

-Si…dime…-

-Puedo asegurarle que usted también se gano el respeto de Zero, algo que es muy difícil…el le da las gracias por el esfuerzo que le dedicó-le regalo por ultima vez una expresión cómplice y prosiguió su camino.

El detective comprendió por primera vez en esa mirada violeta, el secreto que la envolvía. Pero ahora ya no estaba en el juego…

-Supongo que siempre lo supe…-musito para si, comenzando a reír cómicamente sin poder parar-en verdad Zero es astuto, se merece toda mi admiración. El Detective Kururugi tendrá mucho trabajo de hoy en adelante…-Tomo sus ultimas posesiones y salio de la oficina que ya no era mas de el.

Todos los miembros lo esperaban para despedirse. Se despidió sintiéndose mas vivo de lo que se había sentido nunca, aun riéndose del secreto que le había sido confesado y el cual se llevaría a la tumba.

Una de las características que mas le gustaba del ojivioleta era esa, precisamente, la capacidad de hablar sin palabras, con una sola mirada de sus hermosos ojos…

Lelouch observo como su exjefe, se iba en su inconfundible automóvil gris clásico…

-Creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa…-rió dejando confundidos a sus colegas

-Ah que te refieres Lulu-pregunto Shirley

-No es nada…-tomo su lugar en su escritorio continuando con su trabajo.

_-No es nada. Simplemente no podré cumplir la promesa por que…yo soy Zero…-_pensó graciosamente para si…esperaba que el nuevo detective le hiciera las cosas divertidas…


	2. Un nuevo reto

Los personajes de code geass no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran habria yaoi...XD

* * *

><p>Saltó a la ventana haciendo trizas los elegantes vidrios, que mostraban las femeninas figuras de las ninfas de la mitología griega.<p>

Como suponía, ninguna alarma sonó, pues todas estaban desconectadas como lo había planeado. Incluso el sonido del cristal al ser roto, no fue escuchado, debido a que, al parecer los sirvientes estaban más ocupados en saber que había ocasionado el apagón de las luces.

Corrió ocultándose entre las sombras del pasillo, hasta llegar ante un inmenso cuadro que era una perfecta imitación de "_El nacimiento de Venus", _deslizó una de sus enguantadas manos por atrás de la pintura, hasta palpar una montura que en realidad era el cerrojo de la caja fuerte.

La combinación? En realidad no la necesitaba. Si podía desactivar esas cerraduras de tipo digital tan sofisticadas, deshacerse del cerrojo giratorio era pan comido para él.

Y por decir algo "no necesitaba el estetoscopio que tan comúnmente, se utilizaba en las películas de robos en casos similares". Se rió de sus propios pensamientos, la venganza le inspiraba con pensamientos positivos.

De entre los bolsillos de su ceñido traje negro, sacó algo parecido a una lapicera que paso en derredor de la cerradura y como por arte de magia, esta se desprendió.

Abrió un poco la gran puerta de la caja fuerte y entro. Era más conveniente dejar "_El nacimiento de Venus"_ en su lugar, pues si alguien pasaba a inspeccionar, no vería ninguna alteración.

La caja fuerte era más grande que las oficinas de inteligencia donde él laboraba.

Cada escultura, cada pintura tenía un orden especifico, de modo que su distribución, dejaba el espacio suficiente para caminar cómodamente. Pudo observar en sus debidos muestrarios varias obras de arte caras, y que seguramente, habían sido adquiridas en el mercado negro o arruinando a sus familias propietarias, de modo que solo pudieran saldar sus cuentas vendiendo el arte familiar. Por lo menos de eso tenía fama la Familia _Mérans._

Viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, estaba haciendo un servicio a la comunidad, al darle su merecido a mezquinos cortesanos Britannians, como los Mérans.

La localizó de inmediato, a pesar del a falta de luz. Una vez que conoces a la perfección un objeto es más fácil de localizarlo.

_Alas de Libertad_

El oleo favorito de su madre, parte de los tesoros de su ancestral familia. El trabajo de la pintura era tan exquisito, que las alas del ángel que aparecía en la pintura, parecían verdaderas. Un marco del cristal más caro lo rodeaba.

Ambicionado por muchos, incluso tres guerras se habían desatado por la posesión de ese cuadro. Databa del siglo XV, con una larga historia a cuestas. Sin embargo había sido parte del despojo de la familia Lamperouge…

Pero ya no mas…recuperaría todo lo que les pertenecía…

Dejó sus meditaciones para después. Sacó un sprite de sus bolsillos y lo roció alrededor de la pintura, para cerciorarse de que no hubiese la presencia de algún laser.

Su experiencia como ladrón le había enseñado, que a pesar de que la luz eléctrica esté desconectada, con las alarmas y los laser que protegen el arte, es completamente diferente, estos se alimentan de una fuente de energía provisional.

Los Mérans podían ser muy descuidados, pues no había ninguna alarma ni laser. Se la habían puesto muy fácil.

Cogió el cuadro pasando sus enguantados dedos en piel, sobre el marco de la pintura. Se percato de que el tiempo se le agotaba, decidido cubrió la pintura con una funda de terciopelo y de nuevo corriendo, atravesó la salida de la bóveda.

Según el reloj que cargaba siempre con él, faltaban 5 minutos para que Rollo instaurara la electricidad. Ese tiempo era suficiente, saldría por la ventana que antes había roto y se serviría de los arboles del jardín para escapar.

Para cuando notaran la ausencia de la pintura, ya estaría lejos de allí.

La ventana era sumamente visible, debido a la falta del cristal roto, el cual yacía desparramado en trozos por el suelo.

Se acercó y miró hacia abajo, no había movimiento. Acomodo el cuadro para saltar, contando mentalmente el tiempo que tenía…

Un crujido a sus espaldas lo puso en guardia, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar las manos que lo retuvieron con fuerza.

-Es un gusto verte, Zero…-

De inmediato reconoció la voz, nadie tenía una voz tan boba como esa, excepto él, el detective Kururugi…

Estaba entrenado para mantener la calma en momentos peligrosos, de hecho ese pequeño obstáculo lo estaba divirtiendo; tenia días preguntándose, cuanto tardaría su nuevo jefe en lograr un encuentro cara a cara, y en darse cuenta del patrón que Zero seguía.

Y aun así…aun así…no pudo evitar un escalofrió al sentir la calidez que emanaba de sus grandes y atléticas manos, tan diferentes de las delicadas y delgadas manos que poseía.

El viento sopló colándose por la ventana, moviendo ondulante su capa. Podía ver la silueta del detective Kururugi, un poco más alta y fornida que la propia.

-Tus crímenes han terminado, Zero…-dijo con un tono de triunfo, el viento volvió a soplar y algo distrajo a su jefe.

La distracción fue suficiente para usar un muy práctico humo, que le dio el tiempo suficiente para soltarse del agarre de Suzaku con una patada, y saltar por la ventana. Desapareció entre la oscuridad, aun viendo la silueta del detective castaño junto a la ventana, y preguntándose, muy internamente, que era lo que lo había distraído.

-Rollo, la misión fue un éxito-murmuro al pequeño micrófono que ocultaba su máscara.

Ya estaba lo suficiente lejos del lugar como para relajarse. Dio un hondo suspiro y siguió su camino.

-Bien hecho, nii-san-le contesto la voz por el intercomunicador, con un tono alegre.

-Que quieres para cenar?-pregunto Zero, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, perdiéndose entre las diferentes sombras que proyectaban unas nubes que amenazaban lluvia.

* * *

><p>La luz eléctrica había regresado a la mansión y el movimiento daba vida al lugar, policías arriba y abajo, preguntando y buscando pistas. Los dueños neuróticos por la obra de arte perdida… (na robada)

Ya eran 5 las veces que Zero hacia de las suyas y él en todas las ocasiones no había podido hacer nada.

Y Suzaku no podía dejar de pensar en eso que lo distrajo tanto, como para dejar escapar a Zero…

El delicioso aroma de flores frescas y brisa…Un aroma que pertenecía a una sola persona.

* * *

><p>Iba recorriendo el largo pasillo que daba a los aposentos de su madre, estaba asustado, no quería molestar a su hermano como las demás veces, cuando se había colado en la habitación del mayor.<p>

La villa Aries era muy amplia y lujosa, dos palabras que pese a su corta edad ya comprendía. Era de madrugada, aunque aún no se reiniciaba el trabajo en su hogar, todo permanecía en un sepulcral silencio, excepto un solo lugar…

Al acercarse a los aposentos de su madre, pudo observar una figura lívida que parecía a punto de colapsar…

Reconoció a su hermano…

-Nii-san…- lo llamó, tres sirvientes salieron de la habitación igual de anonadados y con una palidez mortal. La guardia de la emperatriz Marianne rodeaba la habitación.

Lelouch se percato de su presencia y lo miró con ojos desorbitados, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Todo está bien Rollo, todo está bien…-dijo trémulamente.

Quería creerle a su hermano, pero la situación y el estado del mismo, decía todo lo contrario. Se zafó de su abrazo y camino directo al aposento de su madre.

Nadie lo detuvo, como príncipe de Britannia tenía que demostrar su coraje y su valía…

Dio un paso tambaleante y contuvo la respiración, para entrar a la habitación. La escena lo dejo pasmado…

Su madre estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, vidriosos. Sus labios aun retenían la sombra de una sonrisa y 5 manchas rojas se extendían por el vestido violeta que tanto le gustaba.

-No mires!-grito alguien a sus espaldas y las delicadas manos de su hermano cubrieron su rostro. A pesar del shock, la cercanía de su hermano lo reconforto, le hizo sentirse más seguro. Lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

No podía saber cuántos días se había encontrado inconsciente, al despertar lo vio a él, a su lado, con sus cabellos negros a juego con el traje de luto, y la mirada vidriosa; protegiéndolo como siempre. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en su regazo.

Su hermano siempre lo protegía, lo había protegido atándose a un compromiso que no quería, lo había protegido cuando huyeron de la villa Aries, de Britannia y de las garras del emperador, su padre.

Lelouch llevaba la carga de cuidarlo, su hermano no había podido llorar la muerte de su madre, no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse débil.

Lelouch había aceptado su papel sin rechistar, había tenido que hacerse el fuerte para protegerlo.

Rollo sabia de sobra que su hermano siempre lo protegería, que el lazo que los unía era más fuerte que la sangre que compartían.

Y a pesar de que su hermano era lo más importante para él y de que quería ayudarlo y protegerlo, tanto como Lelouch lo hacía con él, no podía evitar sentirse inútil…

Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado y esperar por una venganza que les pertenecía.

El recuerdo de su madre muerta le perseguiría siempre. Era el día en que toda su vida había cambiado. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado, que había hecho la emperatriz Marianne para que acabaran con su vida. No lo entendía.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido y de tener que valerse de sus propios medios para sobrevivir, agradecía que hasta ese momento fueran libres. Tal vez ocultándose siempre, pero eran libres…

El llamado de su hermano lo saco de sus cavilaciones, miro el reloj de reojo y en efecto ya era tarde. Hoy era el día libre de su hermano y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Se levanto y dio un estiramiento, todo lo que su corta estatura le permitía. El espejo le devolvió la figura de un niño pálido con despeinados cabellos paja y unos ojos violeta, similares a los de Lelouch, sus ojos eran los más vivo.

Se observo unos segundos y dando le la espalda a su reflejo comenzó a vestirse, pensando en el agradable desayuno que tal vez Sayoko había preparado.

No permitiría que su libertad terminase tan pronto…las cosas estaban bien así…

* * *

><p>Miro de nuevo la dirección escrita en el trozo de un papel y levanto la vista hacia la casa donde unos números de metal indicaban que ese era el lugar que buscaba.<p>

No le gustaba molestar a sus hombres en su día libre, pero había algo que tenía que saber.

Toda la noche le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y lo único sacaba en seco era que Lelouch Lamperouge era el secreto más grande del mundo y que le atraía más de lo que hubiese querido.

El viento tropical soplo revolviendo sus castaños cabellos. El plan estaba hecho, tenía que saber…

Se acerco mas a aquella casa de pintura blanca, era muy bonita aunque solo contaba con dos pisos, y el primero, era completamente ocupado por una florería de aspecto muy llamativo.

Ahora entendía porque Lelouch olía a flores y a brisa. Milley Ashford, otra de los miembros de inteligencia y al parecer amiga de la infancia de Lelouch, le había comentado algo, pero no se lo había tomado tan en serio.

Se asomo con cuidado, la vista era cubierta por varios helechos y flores en macetas. Debía aceptar que si el exterior del lugar era atrayente, en el interior era simplemente encantador.

Las flores llenaban el lugar con su colorido y hasta los helechos y las plantas le daban cierta frescura con sus gamas de verdes. Tratando de tener una mejor vista se acerco mas a la entrada y vio a lo más atrayente de la florería. Lelouch Lamperouge, que atendía sonriente a algún cliente y le daba consejos de cómo cuidar las nuevas flores que adquiría, aunque al parecer el joven cliente estaba más pendiente de Lelouch que de sus consejos.

Lelouch era de esas personas que atraen fácilmente a otras personas. Lo había advertido desde la primera vez que se tropezó con él. Y después lo había observado durante el mes que había estado a cargo del departamento de inteligencia; si, ya había pasado un mes desde que fuera el nuevo jefe del departamento de inteligencia.

En ese tiempo habían podido resolver varios casos. El departamento de inteligencia era mejor de lo que creía, incluso competía con la elite de los caballeros Round. Hasta el asesino del _Zodiaco_ había caído ante la justicia gracias a ellos.

También sabía que el mejor de todos, el que había prestado una ayuda decisiva en muchos de los casos, era Lelouch. Su capacidad adelantaba incluso la de Suzaku. Era un genio con las pistas.

El único caso sin resolver era Zero…no podían dar con él. Ahora tenía una pista, no era muy objetiva; por dios! Mas que él se dejaría guiar por un aroma, que pudo venir desde quien sabe dónde. Sin embargo era una pista y esta pista indicaba hacia un camino por el que no quería ir…hacia Lelouch

Se habían tratado poco durante ese mes, solo lo concerniente al trabajo, un café de vez en vez, cuando tenían que poner sus ideas ante la mesa. Porque había adquirido la costumbre de llamar a Lelouch para sacar ambos deducciones o para ir a examinar la escena del crimen, algo en lo que era experto.

No habían comenzado de buena manera, alguien tropezando y aplastándote no te tendría muy contento. El pelinegro lo trataba de manera profesional como todos los demás integrantes del equipo de inteligencia. Y sin embargo eso había sido suficiente para que su tonto corazón, amenazara con salírsele cada que sentía su cercanía o sus violetas ojos taladrándolo.

Había querido averiguar más sobre él, pero como dijo antes Lelouch era el secreto más indescifrable del mundo. Tenía un hermano pequeño que iba a la escuela y vivía con tres personas más que al parecer eran parientes suyos. Además poseía una florería que atendía una tal Sayoko, cuando Lelouch y su hermano no estaban.

Podía saber incluso el día de su cumpleaños, su estado medico o si tenía multas. Pero eso no era mucho, eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Quería conocer al verdadero Lelouch, aquel que se escondía detrás de sus fríos ojos violetas y su máscara de indiferencia.

Se decidió y entro a la florería, el pelinegro acomodaba algunas macetas, ahora que no había clientes. Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, sintió la presencia y se giro de inmediato.

-Buenos di…-no termino la frase-…jefe-

-Al parecer no te sientes feliz de verme-bromeo Suzaku

-Hoy es mi día libre…-

-Lo sé…pero no estoy aquí como tu jefe. Vengo como cliente…-

El ojivioleta pareció sorprendido, aunque fue por cortos instantes.

-Bien…que te llama la atención, jefe-

-Suzaku…-le corrigió el de cabellos castaños

-Suzaku…-repitió Lelouch con una leve sonrisa

El moreno miro a su alrededor, su vista se detuvo en unas flores violeta intenso.

-Esas violeta intenso…-

-Son lirios silvestres…-

-Ah si?-pregunto anonadado

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo los delgados labios del ojivioleta. Se sacudió las manos en el mandil que usaba para atender la florería.

-Baka…-susurro en voz tan baja que Suzaku solo lo interpreto como un suspiro-Di la verdad. Que te trae por aquí?-

-Eres realmente un prodigio…-lo halago el castaño-Una pista…-al percatarse de la mirada de lelouch, agrego-se que no estás de servicio, pero de verdad necesito que me ayudes con esto…es del caso Zero-

El pelinegro le dedico una mirada cansada y una sonrisa que no alcanzo a iluminar sus amatistas orbes.

-Quieres tomar café mientras hablamos…?-le invito lelouch, guiándolo hasta una puerta que separaba la tienda del interior de la casa

La sala de estar que separaba la floreria de la casa, parecía muy comoda con las paredes de colores claros y los sillones beige. Todo estaba exactamente en su sitio, en el aire flotaba la misma fragancia florida que había percibido en la tienda y todo era exageradamente limpio, tanto que sintió pena por el departamento en el que vivía.

Lelouch le servía un café y lo estudiaba con la mirada como si buscara algo, después se sirvió a sí mismo una tasa y ocupo el sillón enfrente del de Suzaku.

El moreno evaluó con mucho cuidado las palabras que utilizaría, mientras ponía especial atención a las expresiones del pelinegro.

-etto…-no sabía cómo comenzar- supongo que estas informado de todo lo relevante de lo que ocurrió en la mansión de los Mérans-

-claro, leí el informe-

-Ya sabes, fue robada una obra de arte carísima y las únicas pistas en la escena fueron un vidrio roto, una cerradura desprendida y la acostumbrada grulla de origami…pero hay algo que no incluí en el informe…-los verdes ojos de Suzaku le miraron fijamente, Lelouch le sostuvo la mirada.

-Tuve un encuentro cara a cara con Zero…-continuo el moreno

-bromeas…-los ojos amatista de Lulu brillaron con curiosidad-pudiste verle la cara, tener alguna pista?-

-No, se escapo utilizando un tipo de humo. Pero hay algo que no me saco de la cabeza…por eso vine a consultarte…-

Hasta el momento no había sacado nada en seco, puso más atención pues lo que diría a continuación era decisivo. El aire se lleno de una misteriosa tensión. Sin despegar los ojos del pelinegro prosiguió.

-Cuando estuve frente a Zero, pude percibir un aroma que venía de él. Zero olia a flores frescas y a brisa…-

Ambos continuaron con su guerra de miradas unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro no pudo contener la risa. Suzaku se sorprendió, era la primera vez que oía reír a Lelouch y el sonido de esta le gusto, lo hechizo.

-Que te parece tan divertido?-

-Elemental mi querido Sherlock…-hablo por fin lulu, después del ataque de risa y limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos-hay como un millón de personas en este lugar que huelen a "flores frescas y brisa". Aquí la flora exótica es muy abundante y estamos justo enfrente del océano…-

-En ese millón de personas estas incluido tu, lelouch. Tú hueles a flores y a brisa…-

-Me estás haciendo un cumplido o me insinúas que yo puedo ser Zero…-cerro sus violetas orbes y comenzó a reír con más fuerza-estas de broma?-

Sin poder evitarlo Suzaku comenzó a reír con él, la risa del ojivioleta era contagiosa. Un peso se quito de su pecho, era cierto lo que Lelouch decía, un aroma era una pista demasiado vaga. Era muy poco posible que Lelouch y Zero fueran la misma persona, acababa de comprobarlo. Nada de la actitud del pelinegro decía lo contario. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado…

-Me alegro de haber venido, me hiciste ver mi gran error…-dijo el de cabellos castaños sorbiendo un trago de su tasa de café.

-No hay problema, puedes venir cuando gustes…-le invito sinceramente el chico pálido

Suzaku esbozo una sonrisa, lelouch le había dicho que era bien recibido y eso le hacía sentirse feliz. Se levanto depositando la elegante tasa en la mesita del centro.

-Es mejor que me retire…no quiero quitare más tiempo de tu día libre y además tengo que recoger unas cosas de mi apartamento…-

-De Baker Street 221?-pregunto Lelouch descolocando un poco al castaño-es broma…-aclaro con una ligera sonrisita, guiándolo hacia la puerta-

Lo último que vio el chico de ojos esmeraldas al irse, fue a un hermoso ojivioleta despidiéndolo y prosiguió su camino más feliz de lo que había llegado.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una sonrisa maliciosa reapareció en su blanco rostro y sus ojos brillaron inusitadamente. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un reto tan interesante. Tal vez Suzaku no era tan idiota como creía…

* * *

><p>Por una lado el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar y por otro los papeles regados en su escritorio estaban contra él, al no dejarle encontrar los más importantes.<p>

Se decidió a contestar el teléfono el cual dejo de sonar justo cuando lo agarro. Maldijo en voz alta y se agacho buscando unas hojas debajo del escritorio. Cuando las localizo, alargo la mano para agarrarlas, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-Buscabas esto Su-chan-

Suzaku reconoció de inmediato aquella voz divertida y juguetona. El caballero Round numero tres…

-Gino?-

El rubio de ojos azules le entrego las hojas y se lanzo contra el propinándole un abrazo de oso, siendo observado por una inexpresiva chica de cabellos rosas.

-Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en la capital de Britannia?-pregunto anonadado

-No deberías preguntarme primero como me encuentro? Estoy bien. Si eso te importa…-le dijo con un puchero

-perdón es que me sorprendiste. Como estas Anya?-

La chica de cabellos rosas asintió con la cabeza, a manera de manifestar que se encontraba bien.

-Bien, que los trae por acá?-pregunto Suzaku de nueva ocasión

-Bueno, nos aburríamos y dado que nos enteramos de los problemas que tenías para atrapar al criminal ese, que se hace llamar Zero. El mismo Príncipe Schneizel nos mando como apoyo. Así que desde hoy trabajamos juntos, Su-chan…-

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

-Perdón por la intromisión…-dijo un ojivioleta viéndolos curiosamente-aquí esta lo que me pediste-agrego dirigiéndose a Suzaku…-

Gino evaluó con evidente interés al recién entrado.

-Gino el es Lelouch Lamperouge uno de los miembros de inteligencia. Lelouch él es Gino Weinberg el caballero Round numero 3-los presento Suzaku-Gino está aquí para ayudarnos con el caso Zero…-el moreno se percato de que ninguno de los dos aludidos le prestaba atención, algo que le molesto un poco. No le agradaba la manera en que Gino estaba observando a Lelouch ni la manera en que se acerco a él.

-Es un placer-dijo amablemente el pelinegro tendiéndole su blanca mano a modo de saludo

Gino la tomo entre las suyas

-El placer es mío…-respondió seductoramente e inclinándose beso el dorso de la mano suave de Lelouch.

Lelouch rio, una nueva pieza se unia al tablero de ajedrez…

-Me retiro…-salió por la puerta y esta se cerró.

-Parece que estaremos ocupados…no suzaku? Por cierto que lindos agentes tienes…-

El tono de la voz de Gino no le gusto nada, tampoco como se acerco al vidrio de la ventana y se puso a observar a Lelouch trabajando.

Las cosas no podían complicarse más…oh si?


End file.
